


Their Toy

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Brotherly Bonding, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Spin gets awoken on his fourteenth birthday by the Davenport family who have decided to give the young spinning bionic boy his first proper birthday, with one of the Davenport's very focused on his happiness.
Relationships: Adam Davenport/Chase Davenport, Adam Davenport/Chase Davenport/Spin, Adam Davenport/Spin, Chase Davenport/Spin
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

‘Fuck birthdays…’

Four hands caressed over a petite, young body but took different approaches on the way they touched the silky smooth skin. One pair was slow and sensual, loving in the gentle massage over the smooth back that felt like lace below the fingers. The way they touched had the petite body shivering, aroused by the lightness. It made their entire body quiver and tingle. However, the other took a rougher treatment on the young body in their use. A tight grip with fingers sinking into the small hips, pulling and tugging at the amazingly smooth skin to force them back. Strong hands that twisted and manipulated that body in anyway they pleased, taking full dominant control over the younger one.

Either way, both of them loved the way the adorable youth below them reacted to their adult touches.

The petite form, a younger boy, shivering slightly as he felt one hand leave his hip and glide up the smooth skin. Moving up his body then along his spine up towards his mousy brown hair. Those thick fingers curling into his locks for a tug that arched his back out and forced a whine from his pink lips. A sound that struggled to escape as the petite boy around a thick rod sliding in and out of his warm mouth.

Meanwhile, from behind he wasn’t getting the same treatment once more. Rather than sliding, a member that doubled in both length and girth was pounding deep into his innards. Reshaping the tightness of his tunnel with its sheer size and the force of those thrusts, using that young body like a sock. A loud echo reverberated down the halls each time he would thrust into that tiny bubble butt, loving the way he made it jiggle around. So young and yet so full, soft and squishy. 

The sounds filling the room was a mixture of three things, all coming together for a sensual harmony of moans and grunts. One was low and guttural, allowing waves of pleasure to rock his muscular body; Sweat ran down the cracks of his defined body as all this pleasure warmed him to his core. Another was growling and grunting as his hips snapped back and forth in a powerful motion, he too sweating and letting it define his amazingly toned body. The last, the youngest, was traitorous in his sweet boyish moans of pleasure being treated this way. He wanted to sound strong and tough, but was fucked of those sweet sounds.

It only got worse when a hand came down on his young ass, causing Spin to yelp. With one of the youngest and more petite bionic students ready to have punched someone. 

When Bree and Leo had ripped open the door of his capsule and almost screamed 'Happy Birthday' at him, Spin had been pissed. He didn't even know what a birthday was, yet here they were screaming it at him and waking him up early for it. Whatever it was, didn't really have Spin interested in it if it meant being up before lunch time. His annoyance only grew when they grabbed hold of him and pulled him towards the former mentor's quarters.

"Couldn't you let me get dressed, at least?" Spin protested, with the t-shirt and boxers clad boy not making it easy for the pair.

"Whatever," Leo groaned, only helping because Bree forced him to, "Just hurry it up."

"Why?" Spin whined.

"Because it's YOUR birthday!" Bree exclaimed, grinning widely at the now shorter haired boy. She had to admit that the little twerp looked a lot better now that he had gotten a haircut finally and had lost his longer hair.

"And what the heck even is that?" Spin shrugged, tugging his arm out of her surprisingly tight grip.

"It's the day you were born, silly! It's a day where we celebrate you, give you presents and even have cake!" Bree grinned, hoping that the younger boy would at least get excited about that.

"Do I get new bionics?" Spin asked, a little more excited at the prospect.

"Well, no… but you get things like toys, clothes and stuff like that." Bree exclaimed, deliberately not mentioning anything related to Tasha's hugging.

Spin's face fell flat, disappointed. "Oh."

Bree bit her lip, noticing that the boy was being even more apathetic than Chase on his birthdays. "Aren't you excited about cake? It's WAY better than the bars we get fed here." She explained, already almost tasting the frosted goodness.

Her response was a confused look.

"Cake? What the heck is that?" Spin wondered.

Bree was lost for words. She knew Krane was a deranged villain only obsessed with an army to take over the world, but had he really not taught them about birthdays or cake. From the look of pure confusion on the younger boy's face, she had to guess that Krane hadn't. She also guessed that Spin hadn't even known that today was his birthday, with Bree finding herself wiping a slight tear and gulping back a cry from the sadness of the situation.

"Whoa… why are you crying? Is cake that good or something?" Spin questioned, growing uneasy at the sight.

"Don't worry kiddo, I was just thinking of something… sad." Bree attempted, unable to look at the boy in the eyes as she replied to his question though.

Leo stepped in and roughly gripped Spin's arm. "Come on already. You've already made her cry, stop stalling."

"Hey! Let me go, punk!" Spin bit, trying to pull himself away from Leo to no avail.

"Ugh, do we really have to celebrate this little mouthy brat?" Leo growled.

Bree flicked Leo's ear, almost attempting to drag him by the lobe.

"BECAUSE, he's like family." She snapped. "Besides, your mom is making us do this, and we get cake so stop complaining!"

"So you are doing this because you're being MADE to." Spin bit, growling slightly. "Fine, let's get this out of the way."

Bree and Leo could only watch as Spin stormed past them towards the quarters. He always looked grumpy but something they had said or done in the past five minutes sure had set the bratty little kid off. Bree almost felt another tear forming when she thought he might be remembering the past under Krane's control. Leo rolled his eyes as he watched Bree shed another tear over the little brat, before shaking his head and following Spin.

Instantly the young and tired boy was greeted with more loud voices and unusually bright faces screaming: "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Spin's brown eyes narrowed and a small sigh escaped his lips at the ridiculous sight. So asinine. Streamers, balloons and confetti or all colours painted the room and made it more of an eye sore than the boy could handle. He would have turned and left if it weren't for the two taller teens blocking the exit. Spin never really had an issue with Chase and Adam, until they had blocked him from leaving today, but it was enough for him to send them a quick glare.

"Happy birthday, little man. You're how old? now?" Adam looked confused, trying to match the boy up to his age. "Nine?" Failing horribly, of course.

"I'm…" Spin began, pausing when he realised he didn't actually have an answer for that.

"He's fourteen." Bree grinned, as she pointed towards the writing on the boy's birthday cake.

"Oh… Hey Chase doesn't that mean he's old enough for- mph!" Adam found his own hand forced to cover his mouth. As hard at the muscle-head tried, he couldn't pry away his palm; and even if he did, his lips wouldn't move.

"We do not discuss THAT in front of Tasha, Leo and Bree." Chase hissed, with Adam shrugging since he wasn't entirely sure why.

Leo raised an eyebrow, hoping it was some form of prank. "Oh, and what are you two talking about? I want in!"

Spin was just as curious as the darker-skinned boy, but focused on the fact Chase hadn't mentioned Mr. Davenport in his list of people that couldn't know. He saw the looks that Adam and Chase had shared with the owner of the bionic island, and wondered fully what was going on but if Adam was right, then it sounds like he might get added to it soon.

"You can't! You're aren't…" Chase began.

"Aren't mature enough!" Donald cut in, shooting his sons a look that shut them all up. "We're here to party, aren't we? Celebrate the ones getting and looking older while they thank the ones who aren't?"

"Aren't mature enough? But the mouthy little shit is?" Leo snorted.

"LEO!" Tasha snapped, slapping the back of her son's head. Spin found himself grinning at the action, deciding that if all of his birthdays included Leo getting in trouble and smacked, then he could come to love them. Tasha, seeing the grin on the younger boy's face, thought that Spin was finally coming around to the idea of celebrating his birth. "Now behave yourself Leo, we are here for Spin. Not you."

Leo grunted in response. "Whatever, just hurry up."

"Since you are going to like THIS, you can give Spin his present from you then head to your bedroom." Tasha growled, not liking the behaviour that her son was showing.

"I don't HAVE a bedroom!" The dark boy almost yelled, realising only now how much that annoyed him. Nevertheless, the eyes his mother gave him were enough to have him moving to the present table, rolling his eyes as she spoke.

"Well then if you are having such an issue with not having a bedroom. Then maybe you should return home and share your old room with your BABY SISTER! Who you claimed you were happy to GIVE your bedroom to." Tasha growled, with the bionic trio gulping as they realised the level of the guilt trip that Tasha was pulling. "Or should I KICK HER OUT, to make you a happy young man."

Spin found himself giggling under his breath and hiding his smile, as he enjoyed Leo getting scolded. Leo picked up the little box he has poorly wrapped and threw it at the younger boy, fully aware that he was grinning.

"There. Hope it breaks you little shit." Leo hissed as he strode from the room, ignoring the yelling behind him.

Curious about what he had been brought, Spin slowly opened the box and looked up with a weird look on his face. "There's nothing in here?"

"What? Pass it here, bud." Chase offered, outstretching his hand before inspecting the box.

As he looked into the box, Chase found himself growling in response as he realised that Leo had indeed given the young boy an empty box. Motioning for the others to distract Spin for a moment, Chase slowly reached behind his neck and undid the chain he wore around his neck. Before lightly placing it into the box and pretending to find it for the younger boy.

"You must not have noticed it bud, but there's definitely something here." Chase smiled, handing the box back to Spin. Spin took the present with a doubtful frown, only to feel his face brightened when he heard the light jingle of metal inside.

"What? How did I miss that!" He exclaimed, removing the fine silver chain.

"It must have been caught up." Chase smiled, while glaring slightly at the looks he was getting from his family who were wondering why he had given up his chain.

Adam leaned in close to his brother and whispered: "I thought Leo was just getting him a box of air? Why'd you give him your necklace?"

"Because he doesn't deserve a jackass like Leo ruining his special day." Chase growled, in a whisper back.

Spin looked up at the brothers and wondered what they were whispering about. He was about to ask when another box was shoved into his face and almost knocked him over. It was certainly bigger than Leo's half-ass box, and much better wrapped. It could have done without the bright pink bow. "Wow…"

"Open it up kiddo, this one's from Me and Adam." Bree grinned.

Adam grinned as well, while revealing: "I added the bow!"

Spin wasn't sure why the muscular twenty-five-year-old man looked quite proud of himself.

"Why?" Spin scrunched his nose up at the ugly sight.

His response was a shrug.

"I thought it needed some color." Adam added, once pushed by the look on the younger boy's face.

Bree groaned, agreeing that it was pink enough to make her want to puke. "It didn't NEED anymore colour, Adam."

"That was your opinion." Adam replied. "Logan and Bob, both happened to agree with me."

"Whatever. Just open it," The girl said, not bothering to argue with her brother. She was much too eager to see Spin's face when he opened up his present.

Pulling the bow undone carefully, Spin slowly opened the present to reveal a box. He slowly opened the box and tried to fight the groan that wished to escape. Putting on his best smile, Spin looked up at Bree: "Oh hey, books!"

Spin had to admit that he was shocked. If anyone gave him books, he expected it to be Chase.

"Aww! I knew you would love them."

"Look underneath, there's something extra from me." Adam grinned.

Spin gave the muscular boy a look before searching around until he found a small box. He opened the new box to find a dried out and definitely inedible chip. "A Chip?"

"That's my lucky chip, little dude, been with me since day one!" Adam beamed, again looking overly proud.

The rest of the group sighed in union with Donald leaning over to whisper to his wife. "I thought you got rid of that!"

"I did, I threw it in the trash!" Tasha groaned.

Spin scrunched his nose up again and set the chip aside, mentally noting to throw the rotten snack away once the older boy was gone. "T-thanks?"

"Now that -whatever that was…- is out of the way. Time for the best present." Donald beamed.

"Mine! It's the latest and greatest Davenpresent!."

"It's not another statue of you is it, Mr, Davenport?" Chase groaned.

"Well, it was. Gold Plated, too! But Tasha vetoed it and well you know what they say little buddy, angry wife and you get the couch. So enjoy what she picked out using my Davencard!" Donald responded, pouting slightly at the loss of his statue.

"Douglas helped me to pick them out, sweetie." Tasha smiled. With the woman a little saddened that her brother-in-law couldn't be here, but he understood that he needed to be with his son. She was just glad that he was taking Daniel seriously.

Spin sighed but accepted the third present, not caring to notice the Davenport logo all over the wrapping. This present wasn't a box, but rather it was almost lumpy yet soft. Tearing away the paper, Spin felt a groan in his throat when he saw that his sort-of-parental figures had gifted him clothes. A blue button-up shirt with little white designs, a two-toned grey jacket, some Calvin Klein boxer briefs and the good set of pajamas.

"Come on sweetie, why don't you try them on." Tasha smiled.

Spin gave the room a weird look before shrugging and deciding to do it, since they had been this nice to him. However, he made sure everyone had their eyes shut as he changed, especially since he slipped into the new underwear, too. While the rest of the family covered their eyes, Chase and Adam only pretended to cover their eyes until Spin was changed, enjoying the sight and feeling their cocks twitch.

"Next is mine, bud." Chase smiled, as he handed over a smaller box which was a little bigger then Adam's chip box.

Curiosity got to him and Spin grabbed the box and began to unwrap it, with Chase grinning widely as Spin got into it and wasn't going as slow as he had with the rest. Spin was a little confused when he pulled out a leather wallet. "You got me a wallet?"

"Well, back when I was your age. I was given one very similar to it by Mr. Davenport." Chase smiled. With the teenager not going to reveal that he had gotten his own one from when he was younger repaired to prime condition for the boy. "Open it up, it has your very own Davencard and well you will see."

Spin wasn't sure if he was too excited about a Davencard, whatever that was, but he found himself liking the gift. Opening it up, he looked around the wallet and found the card along with a bit of cash inside. "You gave me money? Why?"

"Because buddy, when you give someone a wallet it's tradition to give them their first bit of cash inside of it as well." Chase smiled.

"Oh." Spin whispered, still a little confused.

Chase offered a soft smiling, not liking that he couldn't read the younger boy's expression.

"Oh, there's just one left." Tasha interrupted, quickly moving the last box into Spin's hands. "It's from Daniel. He said he wished he was here and that he would chat to you though your pods later."

"Capsules-" Donald bit.

"Noones cares." Tasha growled.

Spin grinned from the idea of chatting with the very slightly older and fairly attractive boy and later on. Unaware to the rest of the bionic academy, him and Daniel had heavily 'connected' when the teen had first visited. Daniel had showed him things that he had never known about before, which they continued to explore anytime they got their chance.

Grabbing onto the box, Spin began to pull on the wrapping until he revealed yet another box, which featured a clearish section that revealed what was inside. The teen found himself confused as he looked down at the present and saw what looked like a controller to Leo's gaming system. He continued to look around the box until he noticed the car, with the boy wondered why he would be given such a small car.

"Wait, he got me a tiny car? I'm not THAT small, and I can't drive!" Spin growled, setting the box aside. The younger boy was ready to scream at Daniel for picking on his size.

Chase, noticing that the younger boy was ready to explode, moved over to reveal what his younger brother had given Spin. "It's not a TINY car bud, it's a remote control toy car. You play with it, not drive it."

"Oh." Spin replied. With the teen turning his head back to the toy momentarily before looking at Chase in further confusion. "Why?"

The boy didn't hear the gasp coming from the back of Tasha's throat as tears stung her brown eyes. Quickly her husband's hands were around her shoulders, whispering to her while the woman cursed Victor Krane. "How, Donald? How could a man be so heartless that his own child doesn't know what a TOY IS?"

"I… don't know." Donald whispered.

The man's voice was soft, as he found himself wondering about how he dealt with both the teams of Bionic's that he commanded through Leo and Adam, along with the Elite Force through Chase. Donald's eyes continued to go distant as he thought back to how he had raised the trio, and realised that he had been Victor Krane. He had done that.

"I-I have to go." Donald finally whispered, he needed to get out of here and go somewhere. He had to make this right somehow but for now, he needed to think and plan.

Confused about his uncle's behavior, Chase turned his attention back to the younger boy.

"Y-you play with it, Spin. For fun, you know?"

"Oh. Um… Oh." Spin whispered. With the teen wondering if he should say 'thank you' later or ask Daniel why. Knowing that he should say something, he turned his attention primarily to Tasha. "Thank you, really… you know… all of this."

"O-oh… you're welcome, sweetie." The woman choked back a sob, still trying not to let the young boy see her tears. "Chase, maybe you can show Spin how to use it. I… I need to go find Donald." She excused herself, only then letting the waterworks flow.

Knowing that they needed to be with Tasha and Donald, Bree and Adam excused themselves as well and quickly rushed after Tasha. Knowing that it would take some effort to find Mr. Davenport, if he wanted to hide. They might even have to bring some of the special tracking teams in to assist them in the hunt. Through, Bree made a mental note to call Skylar and put her and the boys on the watch as well.

Chase gave his siblings a look as they left, not knowing why he was being left with the teenager. One-on-one chats never went his way.

"S-so… toy cars!" He attempted a smile.

Spin shot one back, then slowly nodded and eyed off the plastic car with uneasy eyes.

"Do you know how to use one, Chase?" He asked in hopes that he could show Tasha he enjoyed the present before she returned to the mainland. Seeing her upset made his gut knot.

"Of course I-" Chase hesitated. It then dawned on him that he had never even touched a toy car. "... Y-yeah, I know how to use one."

As the stocky boy studied the box, He noticed Spin staring at him doubtfully.

"Hey, let's go to the playroom, ok?" Chase blushed.

"Sure…" Spin replied.

The spinning powered bionic found himself giving Chase a bit of a cheeky look, as his mischievous side and hormonal teenager side realised another meaning for 'playroom'. As he saw Chase struggling to work out where the playroom was, Spin didn't bother mentioning that he didn't even know there was a playroom on the Island. Chase ended up having to scan a map quickly to find it, before he moved over towards the young teen and wrapping his arms around the fourteen-year-old's shoulders.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Spin questioned, with the teen slightly stiffening up from the hold that Chase had on him now.

"Um, I was going to uh… lead you there?" Chase stuttered, regretting his choice a little since he had caused the teen had reacted. He wasn't going to regret the fact he was touching Spin, however.

"Oh." Spin replied, his voice soft as he relaxed a little into Chase's hold and instead focused on carrying the box.

Taking this as acceptance, Chase slowly led his former student through the halls of the once Bionic Academy and now Bionic Headquarters, towards the 'playroom'. Which he admitted was more of a common room for the group to get together and just relax without working or training. With Chase knowing that meant, the room would be perfectly empty and basically like new since the former students barely ever stopped.

"Let's have some fun." Chase grinned, with Spin giving him a sarcastic look in response.

Chase simply shrugged in response as they moved over to an area of the playroom, that would give them plenty of space to drive the car around. It only took a few moments for Chase to have the remote controlled car out of the box and set up for the younger boy, though he had to hold back a growl when Spin had to question what batteries were. Once the car was up and ready to go, the teenager and twenty-two-year-old man lost themselves in driving the car around the playroom and later the academy. Both having fun using the car to scare the rest of the bionics before running away when the person threatened to get revenge.

"See, that wasn't so scary. Now was it?" Chase beamed after a few hours of playing with the car.

While Spin wanted to return the smile, it was dimmed when Chase reached over and ruffled his only recently cut hair. Despite the desire to growl about Chase treating him like a little child, Spin responded: "Yeah, it wasn't too bad."

"Good." Chase said, with the man turning his head slightly to check Spin's ass out as the younger boy lent down and picked up his toy car.

"Thank you for this Chase." Spin responded, giving the man a smile.

"You're welcome, Spin." Chase couldn't hide a smile. He was about to leave the room when Spin stopped him and did something that shocked the pair of them.

He hugged him.

Chase gulped nervous as he enjoyed the feeling of Spin's arms around his muscular body. "What's this for?"

"Really, thank you." Spin whispered, before letting go of Chase and bolting out of the playroom.

"You're welcome." Chase whispered in response, as he watched Spin run away from him.

Once the younger boy had disappeared from his view, Chase sighed and made his own way out of the room and headed towards the former mentor's quarters to relax and see if there was an update on Mr. Davenport.

"So..." Bree hooked her arm around her little brother the moment he entered the door. All of his siblings were wearing wicked grins.

"So what?" Chase asked, nervously.

Bree found herself giggling at the nervous look on Chase's face as he reacted to their grins on their face. She loved teasing her brother, he was just far too easy: "So, how was your time teaching Spin how to use his new toy? Bet you loved showing a little cutie like him, huh, Chase?"

"Spin was an excellent student. Unlike some…" Chase replied, before pretending to cough.

"Bree."

"Oh you know that's not what I meant!" Bree snapped, punching his arm.

"And you have no idea what you are talking about." Chase growled, highly doubting that she could be aware of the thoughts he was having about the fourteen-year-old. Thoughts that would have the twenty-two-year-old labeled a freak and locked away.

Adam laughed, agreeing with his sister despite having little idea about what she actually meant.

"Yeah, Chase. I bet you LOVED showing Spin how to play with his toy."

Chase found himself hating the subtle wink he got from Adam at the end of that.

"Spin had fun with his present and that is all that matters." The stocky boy responded, his tone threatening to snap if they continued to push.

The woman raised her arms in surrender, recognising a hint of Spike's deep voice in Chase's. "Okay, okay! You had fun. We'll leave it, won't we Adam?"

Adam groaned in response, not enjoying that the teasing was ending so quickly. "Aw, why? It was just getting fun and I-"

Bree simply shook her head."You were just about to stop."

"Fine." Adam grunted, too focused on what he was planning for the night to truly care.

"Good." Chase grunted. "So did you find Davenport?"

"Yeah," Bree answered, trying her best to seem truthful as she lied her ass off. "Mr. Davenport, Leo and Tasha went back to the mainland. Leo's in a hell of a lot of trouble."

The woman did not really want to mention that no, they hadn't found Mr. Davenport yet. But she didn't really want to ruin her brother's special day with Spin. Breathing out in relief, he moved past his brother and sibling, Chase didn't realize that he was being eyed off by his older brother. While he wasn't entirely sure about Spike coming, Adam was fully aware of the thoughts Chase was beginning to have, with the teen having thought and indulged in the taste and enjoyment of younger boys himself.

Noticing some looks between her brothers, Bree decided that she had to get out of there, and fast. "Well, I've gotta go. Skylar wants to go shopping."

Once the brothers were alone, Adam decided to get to the bottom of his suspicion. "So Spin's pretty cute isn't he?"

"W-What do you mean?" Chase replied, with the man feeling his body beginning to tense and heat up from the nerves, as he wondered if his older brother had an idea about what he was thinking about the fourteen-year-old.

"Oh, you know exactly what I mean. Looks like the kid has a really tight ass on him too, cute too." Adam smirked, spanking his little brother's backside, with Chase jumping from the strength of Adam's slap.

"ADAM!" Chase yelped.

"Oh come on, you know he has a cute and tight looking butt." Adam grinned. In order to tease his brother a more, the man started using his hands to mime the teenager's ass. "I've seen you checking it out. More than once, just this morning little brother."

"Well, his uniform doesn't hide that much… I was just seeing if he needed something less… um, t-tight." Chase attempted and faltered.

"Uh-huh," Adam smirked, knowing he had already won. The older Bionic knew that his younger brother wanted Spin, even if the desire was slightly less than the obvious sexual tension between Spin and Leo. "Just admit it, bro. There's no embarrassment."

"Of course there is! I'm twenty-two fucking years old wanting a fourteen-year-old boy." Chase growled, before whispering his admittance to himself and Adam. "I can't and shouldn't want Spin as much as I do."

"So you admit to wanting to slide into that tight, petite ass? Bet it would really milk your cock?" Adam smirked.

"N-no that's not what I meant, Adam I… I just meant that it would be wrong if I WERE to want him- Which I don't!" Chase blubbered.

Adam grinned before waiting long enough for his younger brother to calm down a little.

Once Chase had relaxed enough, Adam smirked at his younger brother as he suggested something that he found himself wanting "Maybe, we should…. you know, do it."

"Adam! What the fuck?" Chase gulped. With the teen hoping that he hadn't heard his older brother suggesting what he thought he heard. "You want to actually do THAT! to S-Spin?"

"Oh, Come on Chasey. You know full well that you want Spin's tightness around your dick and this way you're not alone. So you can't chicken out, like normal." Adam teased. "Besides, I wouldn't mind giving the kid a good fucking, too."


	2. Chapter 2

"Adam!" Chase replied, looking around nervously while blushing bright.

Chase missed the sarcastic eye-roll from his older brother, who shook his head from the nervousness of the younger boy. Adam knew what his younger brother wanted little Spin's ass wrapped around his cock and he couldn't deny the idea of his lengthy cock forcing itself deep inside of the obvious tightness.

"Just agree since we both know you want this."

Adam gave Chase a look when the younger man opened his mouth to talk back. His younger brother gulped but wasn't able to stop himself from nodding. He couldn't keep protesting when his own body was trying to push for this. While his head knew this was wrong, his heart and hormones were in control of him now.

The brothers waited until everyone else was asleep before sneaking out and into the student's dorm. They carefully made their way over to Spin's capsule and found the young boy fast asleep, still in his pyjamas. Chase opened the capsule and Adam scooped the small fourteen-year-old up. Adam grunted slightly from the weight before getting comfortable. Both boys were glad that Spin hadn't woken from the movement and had simply cuddled closer to Adam to get more comfortable. Chase and Adam didn't say anything until Spin muttered something in his sleep.

"S-so soft… mmm… Chase."

Despite his heart pushing him towards the young almost twink-looking boy, He wasn't sure about doing those types of things to the sleeping angel in his brother's arms. Once he heard the young boy's sleepy mutter, Chase found himself questioning this once more. "I'm not sure about this Adam."

When he heard his brother's mutter, Adam smirked slightly and revealed one of his many young conquests. "Don't worry about it so much, the last kid I did it with LOVED it."

"Oh," Chase muttered. Before stopping when he realized what the older boy had actually said. "Wait? You have done this before?"

"Yeah." Adam shrugged. Though he smirked when he continued. "The was kid was pretty fucking hot for a non-bionic boy. Though he was lacking the enhancements that Mr. Davenport gave us guys."

Chase didn't know how to respond to his older brother, with Chase finding himself visualizing Adam fooling around with a younger boy.

"W-what was it like?" Chase pushed. Hoping that he didn't seem too interested.

Adam grinned, as he revealed that he and Chase weren't too different after all. "It wasn't THAT great. But I have to admit that his ass was pretty sweet when tightly wrapped around my cock and his mouth was decent for a human."

"Oh," Chase whispered. The teen felt his cock twitch slightly when he pictured a Spin pressed up against his muscular chest.

"Oh this sexy as fuck twink is going to look good on my dick," Adam smirked, nodding to the boy slung on his shoulder.

Chase bit back a growl, as he watched his older brother rub his hand over HIS Spin's pajama covered ass. While he wanted to rip Spin away from his older brother, Chase fought the urge and simply smiled as they continued walking towards the guest bedroom. Once they reached the room, Chase opened the door with the boy walking right in and locking the door behind them. Adam meanwhile, laid the still sleeping boy down on the bed, with Spin curling himself up slightly to get more comfortable.

"You know bro, he's still pretty damn sexy when he's asleep like this." Adam grinned.

"Y-Yeah, he is." Chase agreed with a blush.

The twenty-two-year-old found himself unable to pull his gaze away from the younger boy's sleeping form, he wasn't sure what it was, but something drew the teenager to his thoughts. He found himself wanting to make the twinkish looking fourteen-year-old happy, no matter the cost. Including giving up two of the very first presents that he had even gotten, his chain and his old wallet. While he didn't use the wallet anymore himself, it still had meaning to him. Meaning, he was willing to give up, if it meant that Spin would be happy. His silent thought of 'with him' had him wondering, however.

"Far too much..."

While he wanted to tease Chase a little, Adam placed his hand on Chase's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. He wasn't entirely sure what his brother was thinking, but the look on his face showed that something was affecting him. Chase smiled at Adam slightly when he felt the muscular older man giving it another squeeze. While Adam might be an idiot at a time, he had a way of knowing when something was wrong with him.

"You good?" Adam questioned, looking between his twenty-two-year-old brother and the sleeping teen on the bed.

"Yeah." Chase nodded, finally pulling himself out of his thoughts of having to give up Spin and willing to at least have one night with the boy.

"Good." Adam responded, before grinning and wiggling his eyebrows a little. "So, should we get to it?"

“I-I guess… before I chicken out…” Chase blushed.

Adam approached the younger boy with a dirty wink at his brother, getting down behind Spin with his knees sinking into the soft bed. In his light grey sweatpants, Adam’s huge cock tented out the loose fabric. Twitching and throbbing, in love with the idea of using this young boy’s petite ass. He hooked two fingers into the hem of Spin’s pyjama pants then started to run them around the waistband, teasing them just an inch lower to reveal a sliver of his smooth white ass and a hint of the young boy’s perfectly smooth crack. 

While Chase gulped at the sight of this, Adam maneuvered his thumb between the crack to gently rub the boy. Making slow circles around Spin’s tailbone before rubbing up and down a little of his crack. Adam’s thumb teased Chase by slipping down inside the boy’s boxer briefs to further feel up the little ass; When the tip of his thumb brushed against Spin’s virgin ring the boy muttered in his sleep in a soft moan.

“Fuck Chase… you should feel this thing… even Leo didn’t feel this good.”

Looking away, the younger man’s eyes struggled to stray from Spin’s perfect young body. From the corner of his vision watching Adam thumbing his Spin’s crack and possibly even fingering his virgin hole right now. His body was raging with jealousy but was still unwilling to go forth and make this happen. Adam was in charge here and he knew everything Chase wanted to do even better than the man knew himself. 

Peeling down the back of Spin’s pants, Adam softly moaned at the fully revealed sight of the teen’s silky smooth and perfectly round ass, the bubble cheeks sticking out so well that his cock felt like exploding already. He couldn’t help it and wasn’t going to wait for Chase, so put both hands to those smooth cheeks and began caressing Spin’s young behind. Moaning at the lightness of Spin’s ass, feeling up all over those smooth hills. 

“Mmm… look at that bubble butt… just ripe for the taking!” Adam purred lustfully.

Moaning softly into the pillow, Spin’s soundly sleeping form twitched. His dreams morphing to mimic the feeling of two large hands caressing him. Spin pushed his ass back a little, helping to spread his ass open for Adam’s enjoyment without even knowing it.

Using his thumbs to spread open that little pink hole, Adam licked his lips. “Oi Chase, pick a finger?”

Knowing what his older brother was going for, Chase blushed and pointed towards his older brother’s longer middle finger.

Cockily taking his brother by the wrist, Adam brought Chase’s fingers to his lips before taking the middle one into his mouth. He sucked along the digit, slobbering on it with a slutty look on his face. Sucking on it to get the finger all nice and wet before he pulled off with the digit on the tip of his tongue.

“Finger his ass little, bro…” Adam commanded.

“Oh god…” Chase muttered, his cock throbbing from the thought of being in Spin’s hole.

Guiding the wrist closer to Spin, the elder brother shifted to the side. Pushing Chase to Spin’s virgin ring and not letting him pull away, simply forcing the tip of Chase’s digit to penetrate the youth. Aroused by his little brother’s face of shock, lust and fear. Not to mention Spin hasn’t winced, but instead let out a small gasp that almost sounded more like a moan.

“Finger him, Chasey.” Adam said softly, pulling Chase in deeper. “C’mon you want to!”

Chase gulped, pulling his finger back and inched them pushing it back inside. Gently finger fucking Spin at a very slow pace, unwilling to wake the adorable younger boy. Amazed the Spin was able to take the finger, but knew Bionics didn’t feel pain so easily. This was likely all making Spin feel amazing. So even after Adam released his wrist, Chase continued to push deeper into that little soft ass. Fingering Spin good and deep, feeling a flutter in his chest. Never having expected to really do this.

Grinning as his younger brother fingered the petite form of their youngest bionic student, Adam grabbed the bottom of his t-shirt and teasingly ripped it from his muscular body. A move that he did to torture Chase a little. 

‘Holy…’ Chase gulped, as eyes widened a little as he took in the sight of Adam’s muscular chest. 

The youngest Davenport was almost drooling as his eyes wandering over the defined six-pack and firm pecs of his older brother. They were so cut and defined, like somebody had sculpted his big brother’s body out of the finest stone. Chiselled each of those abs into his torso, those cracks of detail so carefully carved that Adam’s body was literally a perfect temple of pure muscle. However, what had him licking his lips was that one side of Adam’s pants were lowered down to reveal his shaven delicious-looking V-lines.

Chuckling when he saw the view, Adam smirked and cockily asked. “Enjoying the view?”

“No!”

“Sureeee….” Adam teased, his chuckling continuing. “Need some help getting out of yours? Or going to pull that finger out of Spin’s little butt…”

“N-no! I’m not… not finished,” Chase snapped as he eased knuckle deep into the boy. “Ju-just… take off your own clothes,”

Adam rolled his brown eyes playfully. He got up from the bed and made sure Chase’s eyes were locked onto his body while easing down the front of his sweatpants, revealing that for tonight he wore nothing underneath. Though his usual jockstrap would have hidden little of his massive length, anyway. Chase’s jaw dropped when Adam pulled the waistband under his heavy sack, fully showing off his hung length to the younger boy as well as his balls. They were nice and hairy, with a light brown bush that surrounded his meaty dick and lead up into a decent treasure trail below his belly button. 

A thin line of hair ran up his body between Adam’s defined pecs and very lightly around his nipples. But all eyes were on his dick. It was almost as thick as his wrist and a solid eight and a half-inches, its throbbing shaft looking more intimidating than any toys Chase had played with. He drooled at the dark chocolate colour of Adam’s tip, the uncut head jumping with each twitch. It was thick too, but just slimmer than his length. How on earth that was supposed to fit anywhere inside Spin was beyond even the smartest man alive. 

The finger that had been pushed so deep inside Spin’s ass went limp and slipped out of the younger boy. His mind foggy now that he was staring at Adam’s amazingly thick cock and imagining it sliding into Spin.

Coming back onto the bed, Adam got closer to the two and sucked on his finger for a minute. Pulling off with a pop! Then he pressed it to Spin’s already filled up hole and chuckled. “My turn baby bro, you undress.”

“B-But…” Chase protested, not really wanting to let Adam inside of his Spin.

“Now. Strip him while you’re at it,” Adam pushed his finger inside along with Chase’s, spreading open Spin’s tight pink hole. “Shit! He’s tighter than… anything I’ve had!”

“Y-Yeah… he is…” Chase blushed.

Pumping a finger in and out as Chase backed out and got off to strip, Adam watched his little brother with a broad grin. Openly enjoying the view of Chase lifting up his shirt, eyeing up the detailed six-pack being revealed to the night. The lines of detail in his little brother’s body were impressive although not as defined as his own, with Chase’s pants pulled low enough to reveal his smooth V-line. Of course the boy blushed when he caught Adam staring, but this didn’t stop the man from unzipping his pants and easing them lower. Unlike his brother, Chase wore underwear. Just a white pair of Davenport branded underwear that were so tight and form fitting that they described his cock and balls through the fabric. 

His tip was almost peeking free.

Something that all of the active males seemed to love about the Davenport brand was how they very nicely showed off their goods to anyone interested.

Adam nodded his approval at the boy but then turned his attention back to Spin. Deeply finger fucking the boy, when he muttered. “Hey, can you pass me something thick from that box under the bed? No way he can fit me if he’s this tight,”

Chase furrowed his brow as he bent down and pulled out a small black box full of sex toys. Of course Adam would have gotten these. Picking out a six-inch dildo that looked extremely like his own down to the single freckle near the base of it, Chase handed it to his older brother.

“Won’t this wake him?”

“I hope so.” Adam smirked. “I can’t wait to break in that mouth of his… he seems to use it enough.”

The blushing middle child moved back to the bed beside Spin, hooking his fingers into Spin’s pants before he eased them down the boy’s slender legs. Taking careful, slow breaths now that he could see the young boy’s five-inch cock hanging between his legs. So thin and cute that the man couldn’t resist planting a soft kiss on his tight sack. The egg-shaped balls twitching.

“So beautiful…” He whispered, kissing up Spin’s ass. Noticing Adam was applying lube to the dildo, Chase kissed along the boy’s smooth ass a little slower. When his fingers slipped down Spin’s shirt, he wasn’t paying attention to the lithe body. Just the older male rubbing lube into the toy. “Are you going to…?”

“Destroy this ass before the night is over? God yes.” Adam smirked, despite knowing it wasn’t what Chase meant.

Growling, Chase snapped. “Adam!”

“Oh what? Look at that ass and tell me you don’t wanna fuck it until you own it.” Adam replied, rolling his eyes.

“I…” His words trailed off, distracted half by peeling off Spin’s shirt to leave the boy fully naked and half by Adam’s wink. Focusing on the smooth pale flesh of Spin’s thin body, his silky smooth flesh and how pink his tiny boy nipples were, Chase’s blush only managed to grow brighter.

“Exactly.”

After Adam had finished with the lube, he pushed the tip of the dildo against the entrance to Spin's ass. Watching the virgin tight ring begin to stretch, using a hint of his super strength just to get the tip in. Spin’s bionics work to make his ass tighter than any human hole. But regardless of his upgrades, Spin’s eyes began to flutter open at the feeling of something thick penetrating him. Without even being fully awake, the younger boy cried out slightly from the pain as the dildo slid into his ass, larger than anything he had before.

"Oh god!" Spin cried. 

Chase flinched a little from the sound of Spin crying out as the slipped dildo further in.

“Wh-what’s going on- AHN!” Spin bit his lower lip. Putting both hands to the mattress and pushing up a little, only for Chase to gently push him back down. “O-oh my god! CHASE? Nnnngh, what’s in my butt!”

Adam gave Chase a look as he rammed the toy’s length deeper into Spin, forcing a gasp as the wind was knocked from the boy’s gut. He pulled it back out slow, listening deeply to the young boy’s whines as he felt his tight ring stretching like it would be ripped apart by this new size. His smooth form shaking with a strange mixture of pleasure and pain. Adam waited eagerly for Chase to explain, leaving the dildo just with its tip inside.

Chase stuttered something but his voice kept trailing off. Leading to Adam rolling his eyes and relentlessly slamming the toy in and out of the young boy.

Grunting and biting his lip, Spin cried out. Unable to form words in amongst the gasps whenever Adam slammed the toy into his body. Spin’s five-inch length flopped back and forth, slapping against his smooth chest. His body and face pushed down into the bed with Chase’s hand pushing him down and Adam’s forceful thrusts. Clenching his eyes shut and biting his lip harder, the fourteen-year-old growled louder.

“Mm look at you go! Taking it like a purebred slut!” Adam encouraged as he rammed it balls deep inside Spin. “Maybe his bionic’s aren’t just for spinning…”

However, Chase was quick to grab his big brother’s wrist. Obviously it did nothing to stop him until Adam slowed down to deep, slow slams. Pulling the full length out before he shoved it all back in. “Adam wait! He doesn’t…”

Spin looked like he was in a world of uncontrollable pleasure, but his typical annoyed expression shined through.

“He doesn’t like it.”

As Chase slid the six-inch dildo out of his ass with a pop, Spin arched back and released a loud moan of relief before collapsing down onto the bed, breathing heavily and annoyed.

Despite panting heavily, his ass in pain from having the mentors using that rubber dick shaped thing on him; a slightly recovered Spin turned his head glared at the pair. “What the f- why the heck did you put that in my ass!”

“Because?” Adam shrugged obliviously, “You’re a hot little twink and we want to put stuff up your ass, right Chase?”

Chase couldn’t help but blush heavily, giving Spin the feeling that Chase really did.

Spin looked at them strangely, glaring at the older boys. Only just now realising his nakedness and reaching both hands down to cover up his throbbing dick. He would reach for a blanket or his clothes but there were none around. Nothing except for a pillow, which he took immediately and laid across his body.

“Um, what do you think you’re doing? No hiding this sexy body from us.” Adam snapped, yanking it right back.

“Ugh… What do you two want from me…” Spin whines.

“This.” Adam laid down atop of Spin’s naked body, pressing his big cock into the boy’s thigh and placing a hand on his soft skin. For now gently caressing the young twink and starting to pepper small kisses all over Spin’s neck. Tenderly making love to the boy, but only to torment his little brother. Cute as Spin was, all Adam wanted to do was break the boy’s petite body. He was so small and flexible that the older boy wanted to just feast on him all day. “Mmm… you sexy little twink I want to fuck you hard. I want you to scream feeling my big… thick cock destroy your ass.”

“O-Oh god…” Spin breathed out, shocked that this was going on.

Humping the fourteen-year-old’s leg, Adam’s teeth and lips attacked the young boy. Infecting him with a lustful venom that send shudders of pleasure down the boy’s spine. Eventually his cock slipped between the boy’s legs, pressing against Spin’s rosebud and making him want to cum then and there.

“D-D-Do it…” Spin moaned out, the sensation of Adam’s humping against his virgin hole getting too much for the teenage boy.

“I-It’s going to hurt more than the dildo…” Chase whispered, trying to get Spin to say no to Adam. Grabbing his own cock awkwardly through his boxer briefs, he offered it to the younger boy. “W-Wouldn’t you prefer this… since it’s not as… monstrous…”

Not knowing that Chase was after him more, Spin shook his head. Bucking his slim hips against Adam’s buff form, Spin moaned out. “N-no! I wa-want Adam’s thing…”

Chase glared at his big brother, who simply nibbled along Spin’s collarbone. Knowing his big brother was relishing in the fact he took over the young boy’s mind just using his monster dick. But still he could not blame the boy. His own cock was closer to Spin’s in size, while Adam’s juicy length looked like it would hit every spot inside to make one cum without ever needing to touch themselves again. It was perfect.

Though it took a few minutes and a lot of distraction from pain, Spin’s fingers curled into the sheets and his young body tensed up feeling something so deep inside his fourteen-year-old body stretching it to his absolute limit. Another length filled his mouth, gagging the boy to hold back his whines as Adam pulled back his cock then slammed it hard into Spin.

Four hands caressed over Spin’s petite, young body but took different approaches on the way they touched the silky smooth skin. Chase’s touch was slow and sensual, loving in the gentle massage over the smooth back that felt like lace below the fingers. The way he touched had the petite body shivering, aroused by the lightness. It made Spin’s entire body quiver and tingle. However, Adam took a rougher treatment on the young body in his use. Still smirking that Spin wanted his dick. He held on with a tight grip, with his fingers sinking into the small hips, pulling and tugging at the amazingly smooth skin to forced Spin back. Strong hands that twisted and manipulated that body in anyway they pleased, taking full dominant control over the younger one.

Either way, both of them loved the way the adorable youth below them reacted to their adult touches.

Spin was shivering slightly as he felt one of Adam’s hands leave his hip and glide up the smooth skin. Moving up his body then along his spine up towards his mousy brown hair. Those thick fingers curling into his locks for a tug that arched his back out and forced a whine from his pink lips. A sound that struggled to escape Spin around a thick rod sliding in and out of his warm mouth.

Meanwhile, from behind he wasn’t getting the same treatment once more. Rather than sliding, a member that doubled in both length and girth was pounding deep into his innards. Adam’s monster dick reshaping the tightness of his tunnel with its sheer size and the force of those thrusts, using that young body like a sock. 

“Ungh, yeah suck my little bro’s little dick! You love taking monster cocks in you, huh twink butt?” Adam groaned gruffly, throwing his head back.

A loud echo reverberated down the halls each time he would thrust into that tiny bubble butt, loving the way he made it jiggle around. So young and yet so full, soft and squishy. 

The sounds filling the room was a mixture of three things, all coming together for a sensual harmony of moans and grunts. Chase’s was low and guttural, allowing waves of pleasure to rock his muscular body; Sweat ran down the cracks of his defined body as all this pleasure warmed him to his core. Adam was growling and grunting as his hips snapped back and forth in a powerful motion, he too sweating and letting it define his amazingly toned body. Whereas Spin’s sounds were traitorous in his sweet boyish moans of pleasure being treated this way. He wanted to sound strong and tough, but was fucked of those sweet sounds.

It only got worse when a hand came down on his young ass. And Spin yelped.

“Fuck!”

They had been going at it in this way for a long while, with Adam’s relentless pounding of the young boy milking Chase of hot moans just watching his boy crush get dominated. Spin’s face whenever he pulled out was one of pure bliss, his tongue extended and eyes rolled back. Not changing when Adam pulled his hair, but that slutty O-shaped mouth looking ever more exciting when it widened. Widening only when the full eight and half-inch length would thrust inside and split him in two. Chase thrust his hips, burying his length back down Spin’s throat. Moaning at the warmth enveloping his dick.

“I didn’t know…” He breathed, “Spin would be such a cockslut!”

“I know right!” Adam replied with a cocky grin. He had a strong grip on Spin’s hair and waist, both feet dug into the mattress as he went to town on the tiny ass. Slamming Spin hard as he could, turning the boy’s brains to mush. “I know you’re crushing on him and all… but damn am I making this my new personal fuck toy!”

Chase kept fucking Spin’s mouth, barely letting the boy breathe. “Ye-yeah… I think I like him more when he’s taking dick…”

“That’s my sexy bro!” Adam pulled Chase in suddenly for a heated kiss. Pressing their lips together hard and passionately for a few minutes as they pounded the boy’s two holes. “I’m going to breed your boy’s twink ass…”

“Fi-fill him!” Chase moaned between kisses.

Adam’s pace increased as well as his roughness, fucking Spin down into the bed. Pounding Spin harder as he began to shoot his spunk inside the boy, releasing a husky grunt with every shot. However, he didn’t stop to cum. Just fucking Spin hard as he could while shooting deep into the boy’s bowels. Flooding Spin to the point of overflowing onto the sheets. Sending Chase over the edge watching it leak, who unloaded down Spin’s throat. The boy couldn’t hold all that cum at once and choked on it, spitting the cum back up onto the bed.

Both older boys pulled out and fell back for a while, their muscular chests rising and falling. Coated in thick layers of sweat and their thick cocks dripping with cum. 

Chase’s finger traced around Spin’s petite body, slowly making the boy giggle tiredly.

"Hey Chase? It’s your turn!" Adam smirked. 

“W-What?” Spin moaned, his whole empty and begging for more cock. He felt so hollow without Adam inside.

Adam growled, as he raised his hand up and firmly spanked the petite fourteen-year-old. “You’re going to love getting Chase’s dick in your ass, while you lick mine clean of course.”

With his lips gaping open at the thought of Adam’s monster fitting in his mouth, Spin started to turn around. Presenting his little twink ass to Chase as it drooled with Adam’s cum. Gaping so wide that the cum poured out like a river down his thigh. A perfect lube for Chase when he came over and pressed to the opening before sliding deep inside with one go; Spin was loose and felt only pleasure when another cock entered him, moaning weakly before his lips were plugged by Adam.

Both Davenports pushed inside him as one, sliding down the young boy’s holes with their guttural groans of pleasure. Adam’s massive member stretched the boy’s throat open as it pushed deeper inside him. Spin felt his eyes widen, as did his throat. He gagged around the thickness but still it persisted to slide into the young boy. He didn’t even feel Chase bottom out.

Chase started to thrust in and out of the loose hole. Fucking Adam’s cum deeper into Spin with every slam, feeling the warm wetness begin to coat his dick. 

“Ghk!” Spin gagged, deepthroating Adam’s massive cock. His ass pushed back and forth along Chase, taking him deep. He slowly resumed a natural tightness, the boy’s bionics squeezing down on the cock in his ass. “Ngh… mmm, ghk!”

“Oh shit!” The man growled as he fucked Spin hard.


End file.
